


Noche sin estrellas

by Morrigan_Black



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Black/pseuds/Morrigan_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El resurgir de mis musas y la imagen adorable de la foto de los bunny avenger donde sale Tony vestido del capitán América.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Necesito leerme los cómic así que no me maten.

_Prólogo_

—Despierta, Capitán, despierta....

Cuando Steve Rogers vio a Tony Stark acababa de salir del hielo, gracias al genio y pensó que era su amigo Howard Stark. Craso, Apocalíptico y jodido error, no podía estar más equivocado, estaba frente a su hijo, Anthony Stark, Si los dos eran auténticos genios, pero hasta ahí llegaban las similitudes. En todo lo demás eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche.

Tanto como lo son Ironman y el capitán América.

Steve Grant Rogers, criado en una familia pobre, con un padre muerto en batalla y una madre enfermera, un niño escuálido criado en los suburbios. Un niño que se había abierto camino por sí mismo a base de pura cabezoneria y determinación. Había odiado a los matones y ese hombre le tocaba una fibra que lo hacía sentir indefenso. No podía entender la arrogancia y el odio que le tenía Tony, él sólo veía un niño mimado y caprichoso.

Anthony Edward Stark, encontró la razón de una infancia de desidia y de soledad, una vida de decepciones y abandonos de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para su padre. Se había pasado la vida escuchando maravillas sobre el valiente Capitán América, y mira que era magnífico. Después de setenta años enterrado en el hielo, todavía seguía vivo.

Cuando lo descongelaron lo primero que se encontró fue siendo confundido con su padre, y después criticado por no ser él, una bofetada le hubiera dolido menos. Así que como siempre hacía se escondió tras su sarcasmo y su inteligencia no dejándose amedrentar.

Claro, que eso fue hace mucho, antes de conocerse, antes de ser compañeros,  héroes, amigos, antes de respetarse. Y como el destino es una zorras cruel enamorarse y desgraciadamente para ambos, ser demasiado cobardes declararse y descubrir que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Finalmente, Steve consiguió ser despertartado por Bucky su mejor amigo, su hermano.

—Es hora de irnos-le dijo este. Con rapidez, emboscaron sus cosas, a escondidas y dejando por un instante de ser el capitán América, y siendo sólo Steve Rogers, aquel chico fuerte, cabezota y algo tímido, sacó su reloj donde conservaba una tierna foto de un pequeño Tony Stark con un uniforme del capitán América, deseando no tener que luchar contra el hombre que amaba por salvar sus ideales y a su familia, pidiéndole al cielo que no muriera.

En otra parte un hombre con profundas  ojeras, tan oscuras como el café que bebía. Miraba absorto un cielo tan azul como los ojos del hombre que amaba. Tony era demasiado arrogante y/o inteligente para creer en algún dios, pero a veces desearía hacerlo, cómo en estos momentos para poder pedirle a ese sujeto egoísta  que se acabara pronto todo esto.

Con un suspiro agarró también su equipaje, comprobando que en el fondo de su mochila, oculto. Había una roída camisa que hacía tiempo  perdió la anticuada esencia de los años 40 del hombre al que pertenecía...

 





	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción subtitulado al final de las notas. No pensaba escribir así esto ni tan seguido pero musas salvajes apareciendo y yo haciéndoles caso. Así que nuevo capítulo. Si sé que son cortísimos, mis disculpas pero es lo que mi tiempo me permite.

**_Dos meses desde la explosión en Stamford._ **

En vaqueros y con una sudadera oscura, sucia y maltratada que envolvía el cuerpo del hombre que melancólico se encontraba bebiendo en un rincón de mala muerte de aquel pueblo perdido. Era su séptima copa de bourbon, de una sucia botella de cuarenta años. Tenía que darle crédito al camarero por haber conservado ese licor. Incluso había un viejo tocadiscos para amenizar el ambiente, estaba claro que no era el único al que le gustaban las cosas pasadas de moda.

Era el ambiente rancio, la bebida fuerte y el ánimo lúgubre acorde con el misterioso ocupante de aquella taberna que era un irreconocible Ironman.  Anthony Stark, llevaba barba poblada,  tenía ojeras negras y mirada perdida , y a pesar de que muchas veces se había sentido perdido, jamás tan roto como entonces.

Miles de pensamientos inundaban su cabeza,  sin dejarlo descansar, el jamás, se había rendido, no era un cobarde,  ni tímido, ni se ocultaba, no entendía sus decisiones. Si sólo le hubiera dicho algo, si sólo le hubiera ayudado, si no hubiera asesinado a sus padres aunque fuera bajo control, si fuera otro hombre por el que Steve se hubiera ido, si hubiera tenido alguna señal de que el soldado lo quisiera como algo más que amigos... Pero no, ahora cada uno estaba en un lado de esa estúpida guerra de mierda y él estaba en un bar, estaba harto de tanta mierda, jodidamente cansado, sólo quería dormir.

Con un profundo suspiro agarra la botella, y decide beber a morro el vaso olvidado al lado. Cuando, unos acordes de guitarra rompen el ambiente, a Tony le suena la música, empieza a escuchar la canción:

  
_I hurt myself today_   
_To see if I still feel_   
_I focus on the pain_   
_The only thing that's real_   
_The needle tears a hole_   
_The old familiar sting_   
_Try to kill it all away_   
_But I remember everything_

Su cerebro nublado por el alcohol, rompe lleno de imágenes de ojos azul cielo y pelo dorado y entonces.  Recuerda la canción, es una vieja canción con la que Steve solía tomarle el pelo con la primera estrofa, no se la cantaba, sólo le decía que era perfecta para él. Ni le decía el nombre.  Un día le retó a cantársela después de una de las tantas peleas con los vengadores donde el soldado perdió una apuesta.  Y Tony que había estado jodiendo con la canción de Danny Boy, como siempre si hasta hubo una vez que la había instalado en el escudo del soldado sólo para cabrearlo. No tuvo más opción cumplir con los términos de la apuesta.

Natasha con una mirada maligna, incluso había conseguido una guitarra para que el soldado cantara la canción para Tony. Ironman, había prometido grabarlo, pero cuando Steve se puso a cantar con esa preciosa voz de de barítono ronca, en la terraza llena de estrellas, Tony dejó de hacer bromas infantiles, incluso se olvidó de respirar. Aprovechó que Steve cantaba con los ojos cerrados y ruborizado por la vengüenza para bebérselo con los ojos. El moreno se moría por besarlo y estaba seguro de que si no fuera por el reactor ya hubiera sufrido un infarto, jamás le había parecido tan guapo, ni con su uniforme marcando todo sus músculos todo sudado. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando una estúpida lluvia veraniega empezó a caer sobre ambos. Steve abrió sus increíbles ojos azules y al verlos tan cerca jadeó asustando a Tony al que hizo caer del sofá. Las carcajadas inundaron la terraza mientras ambos se resguardaban, a pesar de las protestas del hombre de acero porque se hubiera reído de su caída y ser tan mal amigo.

  
Ahora era otro tipo de agua salada la que inundaba las mejillas de Tony, así fue como lo encontró Natasha en el bar. Llorando, roto y perdido, como un niño. Pero con una misión, terminó convenciendo a la espía de llevarlo a la trastienda donde podría tatuarse una estilizada S, donde debería estar su corazón. Total, todos sabían que Ironman no tenía un corazón y que era un narcisista hijo de puta. Nadie sabría que era una sucia mentía. Qué en realidad tenía uno que latía, a quien pertenecía, sólo una espía rusa que entendía ese dolor y él mismo. Mientras de fondo seguía sonando la canción...

  
_What have I become_   
_My sweetest friend_   
_Everyone I know goes away_   
_In the end_   
_And you could have it all_   
_My empire of dirt_   
_I will let you down_   
_I will make you hurt_

_I wear this crown of thorns_   
_Upon my liar's chair_   
_Full of broken thoughts_   
_I cannot repair_   
_Beneath the stains of time_   
_The feelings disappear_   
_You are someone else._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/vBWCEWUcuyk
> 
> El próximo espero sea para Steve y quiero que el fic se de como se fueron enamorando poco a poco mis musas piensan distinto, culpar a la Civil War.

**Author's Note:**

> Si mis opos me lo permiten escribiré más sino hasta dentro de unos meses


End file.
